


A slight songfic, Grian angst

by PastelPandaSammy



Series: Grian Angst [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Grian angst, dont we all love it?, i dont really want to put everyone here, this is cross posted on one of my tumblr accounts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPandaSammy/pseuds/PastelPandaSammy
Summary: Titles and descriptions? Never heard of her. This Grian angst, oneshot thing, is based on the song "Who lives who dies, who tells your story". Yaknow, the Hamilton song! I dont think theres much to watch out for, just be prepared to be sad
Series: Grian Angst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985818
Comments: 12
Kudos: 115





	A slight songfic, Grian angst

Everyone on the server was talking about Grian. Usually this isn't a weird thing. Grian was a crazy and funny dude, always up to something. But this time it wasn't for one of his pranks or him stealing more doors. It was something bad.  
Grian had been acting really differently. He would be constantly looking around, asking others if he heard sounds no one but him heard and was really jumpy. He always insisted he was fine, that what he was going through was nothing and he probably just needed a break and some sleep. So his fellow hermits made him do just that. Mumbo and Scar are constantly with him to make sure that happens.  
But Grian’s troubles only got worse and worse. One night, he broke. He was with Mumbo and Iskall, having an architects sleepover. Grian just went over the edge, he broke into sobs and explained to his two friends, explained all the visions and quick images of people he couldn't quite see, but had such a familiar presence. How he heard them talking, but he couldn't understand the words they said. All these things scared him. They never physically hurt Grian, yet, but Grian was still paranoid. So after hearing this, and with Grian’s cooperation, they contact Xisuma and tell him to set up a session with a few other hermits to see if anyone could help him.  
The next day Xisuma had messaged them back, saying that he did have an idea. He set up a date and would gather a few hermits to help. The trio were happy that Grian was finally going to get some help, but Grian was obviously nervous about it.

Soon the day came for this ’meditation’ session, and Grian didn't know how to feel about it. On one hand, Grian just wanted to bail and hide under his covers, on the other hand he wanted these visions and voices gone. Even if Grian chose the first option, it wouldn't work very well. Grian knew that he’d be dragged out of bed by Mumbo and Iskall and to that meeting anyway.  
With a long sigh, Grian ran his hands through his hair a bit and gripped it lightly, effectively messing it up more than it was. What if this goes bad, and other hermits are affected or hurt by this, Grian wondered. Lots of ‘what if’s ran though Grian’s mind, making his anxiety rise, and the grip on his hair tighten.  
But Grian was brought out of his oncoming panic attack by a knock on his doorway of his hobbit hole, afterall, he didn't have a door. He looks up, hands sliding out of his hair, and behind looks behind him to see who it was. Unsurprisingly, it was a concerned looking Mumbo and Iskall. Grian gave a shaky sigh and looked back at his lap from where he was sitting.  
Grian heard the pair's set of footsteps coming closer and saw the two sit next to him. Grian was slightly surprised when he felt mumbos hand gently lift his head and wipe away a few tears, when had he started crying?  
“Grian, are you ok to go to the meeting, or do you need some time?” mumbo asked in a gentle voice. Grian looks up at his mustached friend. Mumbo’s eyes looked back at him, they were soft and showed nothing but comfort. Grian looked at his own leg when he felt a hand on his knee. He then looks up at Iskall, who had gently started to pat Grian’s knee.  
“It's completely ok if you need some time dude. I can't say I understand what you’re going through, but I know it must be putting a lot on your plate.” Iskall spoke with a softer tone than he usually does, Grian really did appreciate his friend trying to make him feel like they cared. No, Grian knew that these two cared, cared for him. It's why he loved them so much.  
“No, no” Grian shook his head slightly and stood shakily, Mumbo and iskall following”Im..im ok. I'm just nervous and overthinking this. Lets just..” he paused to take a deep breath”Lets just go, please. Lets go before i want to change my mind again”.The other two hermits agreed with no fight and walked out with grian and flew to his nether portal. The two taller hermits lead grian through the nether and to Xisuma's portal. When they went through and got to the other side, they took off and met Xisuma in his mine.  
When the three finally got there, they were awaited by a small group of hermits. Xisuma, Scar, Cub, Joe, and False. Grian was actually relieved to see a small amount of people, but was also confused. Mumbo and Iskall lead grian over to a bed they sat up, better than any couch this group could build. Grian watched as Xisuma sat next to Grian and set a hand on his shoulder.  
“You must be nervous about this, huh?” At Grian’s nod Xisuma hums softly, short and sweet”Well, that's why we only have who is needed. Cub and Scar will help me with the magical, meditation part of all of this,” Grian nods to show he’s listening.”Joe and Mumbo are here to help us with this meditation and tell us if we’re doing anything wrong or if anything is wrong. And Finally, False and Iskall are going to be here in case anything goes wrong. Like zombies or some mobs spawn or this meditation backfires”.Grian sat silently for a minute to process all of this. He gave X and the others a gentle and tired smile but nods, whispering out a small ’ok, thank you’  
‘Grian’. Grains shoulders tense and he nervously glanced around, the other hermits easily catching this.’Grian, please, ~~’ the voice said more but Grian couldn’t quite understand it. Taking a shaky breath Grian gripped the blanket of the bed in a tight grip. So tight his knuckles went white.  
Mumbo and Iskall quickly stepped in. They softly spoke to Grian, easing his anxieties and drowning out any voice Grian might hear. As Grian started to calm down Mumbo and Iskall gently unclenched Grian’s hands and made him lay down.  
As the two taller architects watched over Grian the other hermits in the mine quickly set up the meditation, it was basically a spell. Xisuma and Cub were doing most of the work, taking the brunt of it. While Scar was there, not only giving them all some crystals, but using his own magic to keep a constant stream of energy going through the three of them, so they can last longer. Joe settles to the side with False. Joe had a book in his hands, well two actually. One on the type of spell they were performing and the other a journal so he could record what goes on. False, though not doing much, knew she had an important job. She held her sword close, and made sure he had her bow and enough arrows on her.  
Everyone here in the mine, everyone in Hermitcraft, they all cared for Grian deeply. Hell, the place wouldn't be the same without Grian and his shenanigans, so they were prepared and more than willing to take a risk to help him. And they’d do it for any and every other hermit.  
Soon everything was ready. The three magic/technical users started to chant the spell, while Iskall and Mumbo kept Grian calm, kept talking to him and giving him soft affection. Soon enough, Grian had a faint glow and his eyes slowly slipped shut. Grian listened to Iskall and Mumbo's faint voices as he slipped off into sleep.

~~~~~~~~

Grian opens his eyes, only to be met with a white, foggy room. It was quiet, only the sound of a soft breeze, so when Grian heard footsteps he whirled around to see who, or what, they belonged to. Grian felt his mouth dry and shoulders tense as he was met with a man. A man he knew too well.  
A man who made him fear and be jumpy around rabbits and hares. Such cute animals..It was Sam.  
Sam stays a good 10 feet away from Grian, he looks just like Grian remembered him actually. Sam held out his arms a bit, like he wanted a hug, but did not move to hug Grian. Grian narrows his eyes and slightly hugs himself, taking a step back. Grian opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.  
“I'm sorry Grian” Grian stared wide eyed and confused at Sam. Sam would never apologize, who is this?”I know you may not believe my words but I am. I’ve seen how happy you’ve become in your new home. And even if I wasn't at first, I’m happy for you. Happy you found a real family.” Grian started to shake and he shook his head slightly as his breath became shaky.  
“N..No, no. The Sam I know isn't like this, he is..isn't nice” Sam only kept his gentle smile and lowered his arms. Soon a few more footsteps can be heard and a few other people come out from the shadows. Yuki? Sookie? Everyone from highschool? What's going on?  
“Listen Grian” Grains gaze fell back on sam, who looked at him with a blank expression”I can't explain much now, I only have so much time. But I've been reflecting. On you, on highschool, on me. Grian..”Sam took a deep breath.”I realize now, how much i must have hurt you. Granted you weren't exactly innocent either, but i know i did a lot to you, hurt you, hurt Taurtis. I was deranged, crazy, power hungry.” Sam clenched his fist and brought one up, looking at it.  
“And at one point” Sam started up again”I thought i had everything. I was in control of you, of Taurtis, of many others, and I had so much power. But then it all came crumbling down..And you left.” Sam looked back up and dropped his hand back down to his side.  
“I don't know where you and Taurtis went, Grian, and for the longest time I was pissed that you two left me. But i see now...It was the best thing you ever did” Grian could feel and see his eyes fill with tears, he was trying so hard not to let them fall. Memories of highschool and all he did, all they did filling his head. Grian covered his mouth with his hand and just stared at the man with the bunny hat before him.  
Then Sam's body starts to fade, and Sam lowers his head”Out of everyone, you're probably the only one who will ever have the guts to speak of my name to another.” The group behind him starts to hum softly and Sam looks back up at Grian, tears falling down his cheeks as Sam gave Grian a sad smile”You're the one who will tell my story, Grian, as bad as it was” The group behind sam softly sung”who lives, who dies, who tells your story”  
As they sang Sam and the small group behind him slowly faded away, the last of them blowing away in the breeze. Once they were gone Grian sunk to his knees, still holding his mouth. Grian finally let his tears fall as he began to shake. Suddenly, he realizes now, some of the voices and shadowy people he saw and heard recently, one of them was Sam. But..but how?  
“Hey Grian” Grian got up and whirled around, to see his once best friend standing only 10 feet away, just like Sam was. Taurtis. Taurtis gave Grian a smile, one that was sympathetic but sad.  
“I see Sam got to you first. Well no biggie! You good Pal Taurtis is here now” Grian let out a soft sob. He was already filled with emotions from Sam, and seeing his old best friend, the man he trusted with his soul and body was standing before him. Grian wanted to run to him, hug him, anything. But his legs wouldn't move for him. It frustrated Grian.  
“Just like Sam, I don't have much time, Grian, but i got a lot to say” Taurus cupped his hands in front of him and gave Grian a gentle smile.”Grian..you were always there for me. Through highschool, through evo, and even though a bit after evo. Me and you have always been side by side. And i'm sure you know this” Grian gave a shaky nod as he sniffles, listening closely.  
“And, i'm sure you know, you haven't always been..the most sane. Like I haven't been the smartest. I've always known you as this chaotic, dangerous, and slightly deranged man. But I also saw the huge heart you had locked away within you. I saw all those moments of passion and kindness you let slip. Even when you didn't want them to” Taurus lifted his hands and held onto his shirt. Right where his heart would be.  
And seeing you with these people Grian, this new group..” Taurus laughs and tears started flowing down his cheeks”It makes me so happy Grian! You’ve finally shown the love I knew you had” Suddenly, just like Sam some people started walking up behind Taurtis, people from evo and even after. There was Netty and PearlescentMoon. As well as DomRao and oh god, NPC Grian. All of them beginning to hum softly  
“Grian, I want you to know, I love you, and I'm sorry we drifted apart. But through thick and thin, you’ll always be in my heart, you’ll be with me, and I hope so much I will be in yours” Grian nods quickly and sobs. “You will Taurtis, oh god you’ll never leave!” Grian sobbed out. Making Taurtis smile wider, even through his tears.  
I'm so happy to hear that Grian. After all, when all's said and done, I know you’ll be strong enough one day to tell your new friends about me and your past, even if it takes time. You’ll tell them my story.” Taurtis starts to fade and Grian Panics and stumbles forward as the evo cast and other friends softly sing”Who lives who dies who tells your story.” And just as Grian reached them. They two faded away and blew away in the wind.  
Grian collapsed and more memories came flooding back. More of the whispers and visions of the past month, being filled with images and sounds of Taurtis. The most recent, the voice he heard before he came into this crazy dream world. ‘I love you Grian’.  
Grian lets out a loud and ugly sob. Grian curled up on himself as he ugly cried. The things of what both people had said running through his head, as well as all his other friends. How Grian was going to tell their stories someday, who they were. Grian paled.  
Did that mean those two were dead? Were they out there somewhere dead? Or was this a way of the universe saying he needed to finally move on from the past, come to terms with what had happened and finally tell his new family about where he's from?  
Grian jumps and stumbles to turn around as he feels a hand on his shoulder. He lets out a choked gasp at the person before him. It was..was him? But how. The other Grian gave a gentle smile and stood back up and took a step back.  
“I may not make as much sense as the others, but i'm you from Hermitcraft 6. The start of your new life” Grian slowly nods and wipes his eyes and noes, staring as his past self.  
“As the others have told you, they're trying to give you peace of mind, help you move past them” The past Grian smiles sadly and looks to the side.”Something i wish i had” Past Grian hugs himself.”I'm so scared of myself, im terrified im going to hurt them. Like I've hurt everyone else I've tried to help. I know I'm playing it safe..I've changed, I'm being nice and having fun. And I'm cared for. At least by Mumbo and Iskall..” Grian gulps down a lump in his throat, knowing these feelings all too well, it hurts just as much as the other two. Past Grian looks back at the present Grian.  
“But i'm here to help YOU.” Past Grian kneels in front of Present Grian and holds his hands.”Remember how Xisuma and Mumbo brought you in with open arms, they were so willing to accept you. They accept you now, and I know you see it. You know how much you're loved.” Grian slowly nods, holding his other self’s hands tightly.  
“And don't forget about the good you did before joining. Letting out NPG and RG.” Grian sobbed softly at the names, but his past self continued.”Though you were scared, you let them free. You helped them understand the world, and let them spread their wings and fly on their own, finally letting them out of the nest.” Grian closed his eyes tight as he sobbed, his body shaking softly. He loved those two bots so much, even if he never showed it. He will always feel bad for the things he did to them, he just wants them to be happy now.  
Past Grian gently let him go and stood. Grian opened his eyes and watched. Past Grian backed up about 10 feet and smiled sadly. Past him hugged himself and let his tears fall  
“But Grian, oh god, im still so fucking scared. I still feel some of my old dangerous urges, even the games I've made, the ones that brought the hermits together..I was so scared I was going to go too far and hurt them. That I'd somehow perma-kill someone and be kicked out.” Past Grian hung his head, letting out a soft sob and hugged himself tighter. Present Grian watched on sadly, remembering those exact feelings.  
Then His two robot’s he made, Sam, Taurtis, and many hermits walk out from the fog. Grian sobbed as he looked on at them all, at the hermits. Mumbo, iskall, concorp and doc, his hippie brothers..So many people he’s made so many wonderful memories with. They all started to hum softly, and Grian knew this was the end of this part, but it still hurt just as much as the last two. Grians past self looked up at Grian, smiling through his thick tears.  
“I'm so proud of how far we’ve come. Season 7 looks so amazing. I just want you to know..” The ones behind him started to sing like the others”Who lives, who dies, who tells your story..”  
“Tell their stories. Tell Sam and Taurtis’ stories. Tell yhs, Evo’s, NPG and RG’s! Tell OUR story Grian. While you still can” Grian watched as the group faded out and blew away. His final wave of memories of the voices and figures flashing through his head, it was him, his past self.  
Grian shakely stood, wiping his face even though the tears kept coming. Grian realized no one else was coming, and he felt his own body begin to tingle. He looks down at his hands to see them fading.  
Grian smiles sadly and looks up at the white sky. He let his eyes close and more tears fall as the tingling took over his body. He’d tell their stories, he’d honor them all, and finally move on..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grian awoke with a start. He gasps and pants. He could feel his face was wet, and he felt his nose running. Then what just happened, the whole dream-like event, flooded his mind and he felt his breath quicken.  
Grian quickly looked around at the fellow hermits in the room. They were all staring right back at him. He could see they’ve all been crying. Most still crying. Xisuma’s helmet was even off and set aside. Grian felt his stomach drop. They must have all somehow seen his dream. Was it even a dream though? It felt more like a vision than anything.  
Grian looked up when he felt a hand on his arm. He was met by mumbo’s sad and teary eyes. Grian felt his heart hurt seeing his friend like this. So Grian quickly dove into mumbo and hugged him tightly, burying his face in mumbo’s chest. Grian heard shuffling, no doubt the rest of the hermits coming closer.  
Grian felt Mumbo running a hand through his hair and Grian heard everyone's soft sniffles. Grian also felt some dips on the bed, signifying others had sat down near him. Mumbo took a shaky breath and hugs Grian a bit closer. In response Grian held onto Mumbo tighter.  
Grian felt his heart pounding in his chest as his tears started up again. God he loved everyone here. He thought back to the three visions he had. If only he had more time with them..He then heard Mumbo take a deep and shaky breath.  
“We’ll help you tell your story Grian, tell their story. Every single one of us will help, we promise.” At this Grian only gave out a loud sob and grabbed onto Mumbo so tight his knuckles turned white. Grian curled up against mumbo slightly as he shook with his sobs.  
Grian felt all the other hermits come closer and one by one they hugged him, soon making a big group hug. It felt nice. Grian could feel the love coming from everyone, and he was sure everyone was crying along with him. The next couple months might be a bit weird, filled with a bunch of emotions he doesn't know if he’s quite ready for. But there's no turning back now. And as a final goodbye, Grian heard 3 little voices in his ear..  
‘We love you, Grian’.


End file.
